


Up City Streets, Down Country Roads

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ;-), Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Edging, Gabe should have known better, Jack does Gabriel justice, Jack is young and dumb, Jack's a gentleman, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Might seem like non-con but it's all very much consensual, Painful Sex, Please read the notes!, Prostate Massage, Rimming, They're both hopeless fools in love, Young idiots, mishap, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Gabriel had always had high expectations to live up to, throughout his school years, his summer jobs growing up, the military. He'd grown up having to please others expectations of him, so for just one night, Gabriel wanted to know what that felt like. What it felt like to be taken care of.  Just once before he gave up his life to the SEP program.He had it all planned out...





	Up City Streets, Down Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasic/gifts).



> [Read end notes for the non-con(but not really) spoiler!]
> 
> Pasic.... Octoloaf.... My squid of all sea-creatures with an airy flour mix, 
> 
> HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! :D
> 
> And no, the friendship agreement that you signed states that you cannot terminate this friendship. Moahahaa  
> You are stuck with me.....til the end of the line, buddy!

Gabriel had had enough, he was absolutely done. He had to perform well at school, he had to do well at his summer jobs, he had to help out in the community so as to not bring shame upon his family. He had to be better than he could be in the military and now signing up to take part in the soldier enhancement program, Gabriel would lose the choice of a private life, of having a family, of being taken care of. His whole life had been about pleasing others, so for just one night, he wanted to experience just what that felt like.

Sure, Bloomington, Indiana wasn’t what he had expected when he first planned his last few days of freedom, but it would have to do. The city of Bloomington wasn’t as bad as he had imagined it to be. When his finger had settled on the city at a roadway map, Gabriel had pictured tumbleweeds, corn fields and sun-kissed country boys.

If he was being honest with himself, the metrosexual men that walked the streets of Bloomington, left him feeling disappointed. He’d imagined tall, tanned, rugged, blond and blue-eyed Adonis’, bodies muscled and glistening from the hard work of running a farm.

He’d enter the country club in high hopes of finding his tanned farmer, but thus far, the evening had resulted in nothing but store-bought brands, hiding gym bunny bodies. Gabriel had almost been ready to throw in the towel, thinking it wasn’t meant to be after all, when his cornboy walked into the club.

A strong cough wrecked its way through Gabriel’s chest as he completely forgot how to swallow. The man walking in to settle at the other end of the bar was tall, matching his own 6’1, broad shoulders that tapered into a slim but powerful waist, supported by long, thick legs. He wore an old ball-cap backward, forcing his fluffy blond bangs to pop out of the opening. Bright blue eyes glittered with mischief as they mapped the room. His face was framed with hard lines, a chiseled jaw and pink beautiful lips.

Gabriel had to adjust his rapidly filling shaft at the sight before him. The man was breathtaking and he obviously knew it. He hung on the counter, chatting with the bartender as he waited for his drink to be served. Whiskey neat, Gabriel noted.

The gorgeous stranger took a sip of his drink before lifting his eyes to stare directly into Gabriel’s brown gaze. The man winked at him as Gabriel blushed and quickly averted his eyes. ‘Fuck’ he cursed under his breath, trying his best to disappear from sight.

Daring to look up again, Gabriel saw the man smiling at him before walking across the floor to where he sat. His movement was that of someone who knew he dominated the room, and for a second Gabriel had his doubts about this man.

“Saw you staring, darlin’. Thought I might walk over to introduce m’self.” The raspy, low voice washed over Gabriel like a bucket of ice water. A low moan escaped his softly gaping lips and the man in front of him smirked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

‘Oh this guy is trouble, Gabriel. Walk away. Walk away and never look back!’ Every fiber in Gabriel’s body screamed at him. Instead, he coughed and squared his shoulders. He was better than this mess he was making himself out to be.

“Gabriel.” He managed in a cool and collected voice.

The other man looked him up and down appreciatively before grinning.  
  
“Then the mighty God above just answered my prayers, sweetness.” He said with a straight face.

Gabriel couldn’t help the snort that escaped him or the roll of his eyes. His initial lust with this man was quickly wearing off.

“Sweetness?” Gabriel asked, crossing his massive arms across his equally massive chest and quirked an eyebrow at the slightly taller man in front of him. The blond just grinned wider, not faltering at all.

“I’m Jack.” He extended his hand, waiting for Gabriel to shake it when he didn’t immediately uncurl his arms to shake his hand.

“Hello, Jack” Gabriel grunted as he finally uncrossed his arms. “Got more of those cheesy lines stored up anywhere?”

“Depends.” Jack answered, winking as he laughed.

“Want another one of those?” he nodded to Gabriel’s now drained drink.

“Yeah no, I’m moving out bright and early tomorrow morning. Already been here a good while.” Gabriel declined, seeing the first hint of a falter in Jack’s performance. ‘Not as unaffected as he pretends to be.’ He noted to himself.

“Fair enough.” Jack smiled, a thoughtful crease between his brows appearing as he just stared at Gabriel.  
  
“Wanna get outta here?”

Gabriel snorted. Even though this was exactly what he had been aiming for by going to Bloomington, he didn’t want to feel like a two dollar whore.

As if Jack could read his mind, his demeanor changed and he softened.

“If you want to that is... There ain’t no pressure.” He added, a soft smile on his handsome face. “Just thought we might be aiming for the same outcome this evening.”

“We are.” Gabriel said, not giving Jack more to go on.

“Alright, blonde obviously ain’t what you’re fishin’ for. Sorry for the hold-up.” Jack bumped his shoulder and moved to walk away.

Gabriel grabbed his bicep, stopping the other man from leaving. He didn’t know what got over him all of a sudden. Jack was a hotshot, an insufferable flirt, everything Gabriel hated. But there was something in those eyes, something hidden in his voice as he backed off of his target, and Gabriel felt...no, he needed to know more.

“Ain’t no one forcing you, buddy.” Jack whispered as he backed up into Gabriel’s chest. A soft laugh rumbling through his shoulders as Gabriel leaned in to rest his forehead on the back of Jack’s neck.

“Your place.” Gabriel grumbles into Jack’s skin.

“Gotcha. 30-minute drive, the car’s out front.” Was the simple reply the other man gave as a hand sneaked behind his back to hold onto Gabriel’s.

 

*

 

The drive to his farm was surprisingly pleasant. The slightly older man was an amazing conversationalist and as they neared the farm, Jack learned that they had much in common. The conversation flowed so naturally that when they arrived, Jack instead asked if Gabriel wanted to have a drink on the front porch.

“I should say no, but that view of your farm is something else, Jack.” Gabriel smiled, those beautiful brown eyes glittering in the dim light of his living room.

Jack walked out to the hall and retrieved a thick jacket for Gabriel, holding it out for him to put on. It did get quite chilly outside during the night.

“Any poison you don’t drink?” He asked and received a shake of Gabriel’s head.

Jack walked into the kitchen and poured them each a tumbler of his favorite whiskey. He got it as a present when he turned sixteen. Exactly four tumblers had been poured from the expensive bottle, once when he graduated and once when he was accepted into the military. Jack had expected the next occasion to be when he got engaged sometime in the far future, but something about Gabriel screamed at his heart that this was one of those special occasions too.

“Here.” Jack handed Gabriel the amber liquid swirling in the crystal tumbler, watching as Gabriel carefully smelled it and took a sip. He grinned when the other man’s eyebrows shot up into his curly bangs and wide, glittering eyes looked up to meet his.

“This is seriously good, Jack.” Gabriel said before quickly taking a bigger sip.

They sat on the front porch and chatted for hours, Jack giving Gabriel what remained of his own whiskey when the other man had finished his tumbler, smiling softly as Gabriel’s shaking fingers reached for it.

“It’s getting cold.” Gabriel complained shortly after.

“Wanna get a hot shower and go get some shut eye?” Jack asked, not at all disappointed about how the night turned out. Gabriel only nodded in reply, setting the tumbler on the side table.

Jack lead Gabriel through the dark house, switching on the lights in the guest bedroom and adjoining bathroom. But before Jack could wish the other man a goodnight, Gabriel turned him around and crowded him up against the wall.

“We both wanted something out of this evening, now I’m not complaining about what I got, but hell Jack.” Gabriel almost whined, desperate brown eyes looking up into his confused blue ones.

“Just had to ask, sweetness.” Jack smirks as he bends down, plump, lightly chapped lips meet him halfway, giving way to the most powerful kiss Jack’s ever had. Gabriel kissed him back with such neediness that when they parted, Jack’s knees wobbled and his dick strained behind his now too tight blue jeans.

“Fuck, Gabe.” Jack whispered, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s, eyes peeking out beneath long lashes. Gabriel was staring back at him, black, thick eyelashes casting dancing patterns in his brown eyes.

Jack dived in for another kiss, tongue gently asking for entrance. He moaned deeply when Gabriel granted him access and new flavors burst across his tongue.

Gabriel tasted like home, like something he’d never get to taste again if he let him go. Jack thrust into Gabriel’s abdomen, groaning at the friction he found there.

“M-my bed-bedroom. Now.” Jack managed to stutter out through the kisses. He didn’t want to ever part from Gabriel’s beautiful mouth, but heck if he was going to settle for kissing when Gabriel offered more.

They stumbled across the dark hall, bumping into walls and furniture before Jack’s legs hit his bed frame and he roughly got pushed down. By the time he registered what had just happened, a heavy and half-naked Gabriel sat down across his hips. Plump and straining erection tenting the shirt he was still wearing.

“Fuuuuck...” Jack swore as his hands found Gabriel’s huge thighs, now spread on each side of his hips, his round cheeks sitting firmly on Jack’s painfully trapped erection. Gabriel was eager as hell, diving down once again to demand more kisses and Jack was only too happy to oblige.

Gabriel’s warm body sent chills down Jack’s entire body, setting fire to his soul and soothing it at the same time. His hands came to rest at Gabriel’s waist, feeling how his hips rounded almost femininely, but with too much power and strength to ever belong to a female. The curvy hips lead to an ass worthy of worship, it was round, plump and just the right size for Jack’s huge hands to grab both cheeks in.

Gabriel’s filthy moan as he squeezed his cheeks almost sent him over the edge. Hell, if Jack didn’t get control over this situation, he was going to blow his load before he could even get to the main course.

Jack removed Gabriel’s shirt, revealing a furred chest with a gorgeous treasure trail leading back down to the neatly cut curls around Gabriel’s base.

But flipping them overtook more strength than Jack had anticipated, a man of Gabriel’s size was not an easy target, especially as the man in question clung to his upper body as if his life depended on it.

He managed to roll them over on the second try, Gabriel’s powerful legs crossing at the ankles behind the small of Jack’s back, his arms tightly holding onto Jack’s neck as Gabriel kissed and moaned at every movement.

Reaching for the drawer, Jack pulled out the bottle of lube, popping the lid and drizzling some on his fingers. Gabriel tensed up as Jack’s fingers met his tight ring of muscles, but Jack kissed him silly before circling and entering Gabriel slowly, carefully. His walls clung to Jack like nothing he had ever experienced before.

“Fuck you’re tight, Gabe.” Jack groaned as he bit into his jaw. Gabriel just moaned loudly, looking drunk off of his ass where he lay spread out beneath Jack.

“Turn around, sweetness.” Jack had to ask when Gabriel didn’t move. He whined loudly but eventually moved to his hands and knees at the end of the bed, ass presented for Jack to open up.

Jack swore at the sight before him. The sunrise casting Gabriel’s back in a honey glow, his glistening tight pucker, twitching for Jack to enter him again. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

He positioned himself behind Gabriel, hands spreading his cheeks, making his hole stretch and gape for him. It was gorgeous. Mouthwatering. Gabriel’s pucker was lightly furred, a beautiful dark golden brown with a lovely blush of pink. Hell, Jack wanted for nothing more than to eat him out all morning, but Gabriel was in a hurry for something else.

Rubbing the fingers of his right hand together again, Jack inserted his index none too gently before adding a second finger. He noted how Gabriel’s hands grabbed at the bedding and how the man himself went strangely quiet. A third finger followed shortly after, stretching and scissoring inside of Gabriel. A long moan ripped its way out of Gabriel’s chest when Jack went for his prostate, but it didn’t take long before Jack deemed Gabriel ready for him.

Jack unfastened his jeans, letting them drop to the floor with his underwear, kicking them off as he almost ripped his shirt off of his upper body. Reaching for the bottle of lube again, Jack dropped a dollop in his hand, quickly warming the slick before coating his straining shaft.

Jack bit his lip as he positioned his erection at Gabriel’s fluttering hole, preparing to enter heaven for as long as heaven would have him. The first push almost sent him over the edge, Gabriel’s walls were squeezing him so hard that Jack swore he could see stars dancing behind his closed eyes.

Gabriel started whining beneath him as Jack pushed in more insistently. His face was now buried into the mattress, upper body resting on his elbows, his hands still fisted tightly in the bedding. It took some effort for Jack to bottom out, but when he did, it was pure heaven. Gabriel’s insides were warm and slick, the death grip on his cock unfaltering.

Jack placed a hand on each side of Gabriel’s hips, the curves working as wonderful leverage against them. He does an experimental thrust, sliding into Gabriel’s ass with a loud smack. A muffled groan is the only reply he gets, so Jack slides in harder this time, picking up his pace and before long he is thrusting in and out of Gabriel in rapid succession.

Jack’s biting his lip hard, closing and opening his eyes as he pounds into Gabriel none too gently. Gabriel is still hiding his face in the mattress but muffled moaning and grunting falls out of him with every movement Jack makes.

Gabriel finally looks up from his hiding place in the mattress, lifting his body up to rest on the palms of his hands. Jack leans forward and grabs a hold of Gabriel’s beautiful curls, the undercut making it easy to fist a handful of the messy hair.

He pulls Gabriel’s head backward, forcing Gabriel to arch painfully back towards him. His left hand tightens on Gabriel’s hip as he speeds up his thrusting, the sound of skin hitting skin bouncing off of the walls in the room, the squelching almost obscene in the quiet of the morning.

“Gaa-ah...” Gabriel whines, voice wrecked and raw.

He let’s go of Gabriel’s hip in favor of covering his mouth. The new position forces Gabriel’s ass to lift higher, his back still painfully arched, neck stretched as far back as it can go as Jack forcefully pounds even deeper into him from behind.

Jack is getting near his limit, the telltale tingling of his orgasm lurking at the bottom of his spine. He speeds up, even more, pounding into Gabriel as hard as he can manage, the other man groaning almost insistently behind Jack’s hand.

Just as Jack is getting ready to shoot his load deep into Gabriel, a hand comes up to push against his left thigh, nails digging in and scratching painfully. Jack removes the hand covering Gabriel’s mouth and moves to slap away the nails clawing at him.

“God p-please, s-s-sto-pp..” Gabriel’s wrecked voice came through and Jack freezes, letting go of Gabriel’s hair and wrist as if they'd physically burned him. Gabriel collapsed into the bed now that nothing was holding him up, hissing painfully as the movement rustled Jack’s dick inside of him.

Jack follows him down, hips flushed to Gabriel’s cheeks. Ever so slowly he pulls out of him, forcing long whines and hisses from the other man, and when he’s fully out, Jack watches helplessly as Gabriel turns on his side, before he curls in on himself. Tears are running down Gabriel’s ashen face and as Jack stares at him like this, he notes that Gabriel’s dick is soft, shriveled, and has clearly been that way for a good while.

“Gabriel..?” Jack croaks, voice painfully tight and small as he sits down on his haunches beside the bed, hand hovering above Gabriel’s shoulder, not really touching the other man. Gabriel isn’t pulling away from him, so Jack takes that a good sign.

“Gabriel, please look at me?” He tries again.

Wet brown eyes open up to stare at him, lashes spiked together as more unshed tears cling to them and Jack’s heart breaks at the thought that he just unknowingly hurt this beautiful man before him. Gabriel looked so small all curled up in the middle of the bed.

“Talk to me, beautiful.” Jack begs softly, voice still cracking and weak.

When that only results in Gabriel closing his eyes and hiding his flushed face in the bedding, Jack sighs and sits up on the bed beside Gabriel, fingers carefully finding their way into Gabriel’s curls, softly raking through them, untangling the few knots he’d caused.

Jack thought back on everything they’d done up until Gabriel had begged him to stop, he could have sworn that Gabriel was eager up until Jack had started to finger him open. But he’d used lots of lube, he’d gone through all the steps of preparing the other man, he’d done what he always had, but this was the first time he'd gotten a reaction like this. The first time he...- Ice cold dread filled his veins, fingers freezing in Gabriel’s soft curls.

“No-no-no-no-no Christ, why didn’t you tell me it was your first time, Gabriel?” Jack whined, voice breaking as it dripped with regret and shame as he realized just what had happened.

For the longest time Gabriel didn’t look up and when he finally did, he avoided Jack’s gaze at all cost. Before Jack could warn him, Gabriel turned and sat up on his ass, immediately yelping and laying down again, face burning in humiliation.

“Aww fuck, Gabriel.” Jack doesn’t know what he should be doing, the guilt eating away at him, making him feel helpless, useless even. In the end, he ends up laying down in front of Gabriel, taking his hands in his as he brings them up to his lips, kissing the back softly.

“I am so sorry, Gabriel.” He says, hoping that the sincerity shines through his simple apology, he didn't know what else to say. Gabriel finally dares to meet his gaze, brown eyes peeking out behind heavy black lashes. The pink blush across his face is still prominent, making the small smile that Gabriel gives him seem more innocent than it should have. Jack’s hand comes up to stroke at Gabriel’s cheek, a caress as soft as a summer breeze across his skin.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jack tries again, lifting Gabriel’s chin when the other man tries to hide it again.

“Didn’t think it would matter.” Is the low, mumbled reply Gabriel gives him, eyes averted and mouth turned down at the corners.

Jack understands the vulnerability in Gabriel’s eyes, the strength it took to admit to this. Gabriel had underestimated the experience of his first touch with sex, something that had cost them both. Jack pulled Gabriel as close to him as he could with their positions, kissing the top of his messy curls.

“I’m sorry. I should have checked before we started.” Jack peppered small kisses along Gabriel’s hairline, a hand at the back of his head, just holding, supporting.

“Will you give me a chance to show you how good sex really can be? Are you up for that?” The question is whispered into Gabriel’s curls, Jack is almost afraid of the answer it will have.

Gabriel looks up from Jack’s neck, teeth digging into his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. There’s a resolve in the brown eyes when they meet his though, and ever so softly Gabriel nods, leaning in to place a soft, hesitant kiss on Jack’s lips.

“I need to hear the words, beautiful.” Jack breathes into Gabriel’s mouth, kissing him back, putting his heart and soul behind the soft caress of their lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want you to show me, Jack.” Gabriel croaks out, voice still rough and raw from earlier.

“Trust me?” Jack asks, smiling.

“Yeah.” Gabriel nods and smiles back at him.

Jack gets up from his position on the bed, he grins as his hands sneak under Gabriel’s armpits and with a grunt, lifts him up to the top of the bed. The undignified yelp that escapes Gabriel’s lips, makes Jack laugh softly as he climbs up over him to kiss Gabriel’s shoulder in apology.

He grabs Gabriel’s leg underneath the knee and pushes it up towards his chest, exposing his now raw and puffy hole. His hand reach for Gabriel’s flaccid dick, softly pulling it down between his thighs so that he would have easier access to it.

Jack gives it a few loose strokes, feeling the warm flesh get a little bit firmer. He leans forward, giving Gabriel’s thigh a kiss as he pops the lid of the bottle of lube, drizzling a good amount in his left hand, making small fists to warm the lube. He scoops a good amount on two fingers, carefully stroking small circles around Gabriel’s raw pucker. It’s red, angry and puffy from their earlier mishap, but Gabriel moans lows as the slightly chilled lube soothes the throbbing of his hole.

Jack’s left hand make a loose fist around Gabriel’s dick again, distributing the lube on his hand. It doesn’t take long until Gabriel’s erection is straining in Jack’s hand. It twitches and bobs as his loose fist give just enough stimuli to feel good. Jack chuckles softly as Gabriel’s hips chaise after his hand at a little firmer stroke, his thumb circling the head, teasing the sensitive slit.

With his right hand Jack is softly massaging Gabriel’s rim, applying just enough pressure to be pleasurable against the abused flesh, not enough to penetrate. Not yet, not for a good while yet.

The onslaught on Gabriel’s shaft continues for the next half hour, Jack’s thumb softly massaging Gabriel’s hole, forefinger gently teasing his taint from time to time. Jack’s kissing hasn’t let up one bit either as he switches between thighs, sometimes sucking and nipping. Come noon and Gabriel’s thighs would be spotted in love bites and hickeys.

Gabriel is a moaning mess above him, laid out on his back, thighs spread so wide to accommodate the width of Jack’s shoulders. Jack grins as he looks up at Gabriel’s body spread out before him. ‘God but the man was beautiful!’ The warmth spreading across Jack’s left pectoral sends a humming calm over him, it leaves him with the knowledge that he will never meet a man like Gabriel again.

The first lick of Jack’s tongue across Gabriel’s rim sends the man shooting up off of the bed, hands fisted so tightly in the sheets that a rip is heard from behind Gabriel’s back before it meets the mattress again.

His thighs lift his lower body up, squeezing Jack’s face between his cheeks as he rises off the bed. Jack just holds on for dear life, sucking sweetly on the beautiful buttery soft ring of muscle making Gabriel moan louder as he moves so beautifully above him, head thrown from side to side as he’s unsure of what to do with himself.

Jack is in heaven. He’d never pleasured a partner like this before, never wanted to. With Gabriel, he could think of nothing he wanted more...except for forever. Jack’s heart fluttered as the thought pushed its way to the front of his mind.

Furrowing his brows, Jack dug in closer, teasing Gabriel with the tip of his tongue. He worked tirelessly, his jaw hurting painfully, but he didn’t mind. For Gabriel, he would do anything. Just to see the man lose his mind like this, to leave whatever facade he’d built and just be himself, be Gabriel in all his neediness.

Gabriel’s hips finally landed back on the bed again, opening enough room for Jack to work deeper, spearing his tongue as he slowly, torturously, thrust in and out of Gabriel’s hole. It parted without any resistance, opening up to his hot insides, to a sacred place where no man had ever ventured before.

A fist came down to grab at Jack’s hair, tugging hard as the moaning above him got louder and louder. The powerful thighs on each side of his head quivered, letting Jack know just how close Gabriel was to completion.

With a twisted smirk on his face, Jack snaked his right hand underneath Gabriel’s thigh, reaching over to form a tunnel over Gabriel’s shaft. He tightened his hold with his left fist, speeding up, Gabriel’s head meeting the hot, less slick tunnel on every upstroke.

The fist holding Jack’s hair suddenly let go, and as Gabriel froze completely, Jack squeezed hard at the base of Gabriel’s shaft, not letting up on the pressure.

Gabriel whines and trashes as he realizes what is happening, slowly calming down again as Jack shushes him. Soft apologies in the form of kisses meet his thighs, Jack’s right hand slowly stroking his abdomen as Gabriel sobs, completely overwhelmed.

Jack edges Gabriel for must have been the better part of an hour, dragging desperate sounds out of Gabriel’s oversensitive body. If there ever were a heaven on earth, Gabriel was clearly in it. The sunlight painting his beautiful skin in a holy glow, plush lips parted as his head was thrown back, sweaty curls clinging to his forehead. Jack was sure that if he wanted to talk with Gabriel now, he would not reach him through his thick fog.

Instead, Jack circled Gabriel's raw, puffy ring, adding more lube as he slowly entered a finger, the slow push not even registering with Gabriel before the first caress of his prostate sends him gasping Jack’s name. His thighs part even more as he tries to take more of Jack’s finger.

“Are you sure, Gabriel?” Jack asks, needing to get a verbal reply before going further.

“Wha..- huh?” Is Gabriel’s confused reply, not even bothering to look at him.

“Do you want to continue this?” Jack asks, pulling the finger he had entered Gabriel with, out of him. Smiling as the hole before him closes around air, trying to hold onto something that is no longer there. Gabriel is so clearly flying high.

A good minute passes by with Gabriel just laying there, breathing hard. Jack’s beginning to think that Gabriel had changed his mind when a hand waves him up.

Like a puppy following its master, Jack scoots up the length of Gabriel’s body, laying down on the hard body beneath him, straining cocks sliding against each other before getting trapped between them.

Jack stares into Gabriel’s beautiful eyes, notes how they’re glittering, dancing in the morning light. Gabriel smiles up at him, hand sneaking around to Jack’s nape, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Jack finds himself moaning into it.

The kiss is nothing special, simple at best. But with Gabriel, it makes stars dance behind his closed eyes, his heart flutters and skips a beat, making his shaft twitch between them, drooling happily.

Gabriel grins into the smile, eyes opening to stare at Jack.

“Take me to heaven, Jackie.” Gabriel whispers as Jack’s blue eyes slowly open to stare back into the brown of their soulmates.

And Jack does. Two fingers become three. Three become four, teasing Gabriel’s prostate with every slide of his fingers. Gabriel is a beautifully soft, gasping mess when Jack finally pushes inside again, eyes closing shut as his head falls backward on the bed with a long outstretched moan. Jack pauses when he bottoms out, leaning over Gabriel's body to slowly kiss him.

He starts a soft and slow rhythm, still teasing Gabriel with a loose fist around his shaft, slowly, lazily pumping in time with his thrusts and kisses. They’re not fucking, not anymore.

Fucking Gabriel was a mistake Jack would remember for the rest of his life and if he ever got the chance, he would make love with Gabriel forever. Lovingly playing his body as it was meant to be played, with Gabriel moaning and gasping, head thrown back in pure bliss. Gabriel was meant for greater things.

Their sweaty bodies glide together, Gabriel’s shaft trapped between their slick bellies, the heat between them almost too much. Jack’s arms are holding onto Gabriel’s shoulders, supporting his neck as they rest their foreheads together, lazily kissing and breathing each other in.

Gabriel comes with a low moan into Jack’s mouth, eyes almost fluttering closed as they stare into Jack’s blue ones. The moment is so intimate, so overwhelming along with the tight clench and unclench of Gabriel’s sphincter and Jack’s breath stutter.

They stay locked together, breathing, kissing, dancing slowly to a soundless rhythm. And when Gabriel’s trapped shaft becomes too sensitive, they still, staring into each other's eyes.

Jack caress Gabriel’s cheek gently, the soft gesture making Gabriel’s walls flutter around Jack’s still erection. Jack laughs softly, no more than a gentle hum rumbling through his chest.

They hold each other close for long moments before Jack slowly pulls out of Gabriel, still painfully hard and throbbing.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noticed Jack’s still erect shaft. Jack can see the wheels turning in Gabriel’s beautiful head, dampening his bliss a little as he comes to the wrong conclusion.

Jack leans down, smiling gently as he kisses Gabriel's lush lips, hand gently moving the wet curls on his forehead.

"This wasn't about me, beautiful." Jack says as he kisses Gabriel’s forehead before blushing and looking away, suddenly unable to meet Gabriel’s eyes.

"I know you're not staying, but uh..could I maybe take you out to lunch tomorrow..err later today?" Jack asks clumsily.

Gabriel laughs softly as he stares up at the blond dork before him. He would have to drive all night if he’s to make it to the SEP facilities before dawn, but he’s positive that he could make it in time for the recruit lineup.

“I’d love that, Jack.” Gabriel grins.

Jack smiles as he’s finally able to breathe again. He kisses Gabriel’s lips before he rises to go into the bathroom to clean up and get a washcloth for Gabriel, but as he returns, it is only to be met by the sight of Gabriel collecting his clothes. Jack feels a sting go through his heart at the thought of not getting to hold Gabriel as he sleeps.

"Do um...can you - can you stay....please?” He asks, hand on the back of his nape, washcloth in the other, looking sheepish.

Gabriel looks stunned for a moment before grinning like the sun.

"I thought you'd want me to leave." He says simply.

"If you were anyone else, Gabe..." Jack blushes even more. "Now lay down...please. I want to clean you up."

Jack beams at Gabriel. "If you'll let me of course," he adds, looking hopeful.

Gabriel bows his head as he smiles softly, lips a little wobbly as his chest constricts at the thought of this man. He walks over to Jack, who smiles down at him, cheeks still a lovely sunburn pink.

Jack's hand comes up to gently rest on Gabriel's right cheek, soft lips meeting his before Gabriel bows down to rest his forehead in the crook of Jack's neck. As they stand there Jack cleans up the come on Gabriel's body.  
  
"Lay down on your stomach, Gabriel," Jack whispers into Gabriel’s curls, softly kissing the top of his head.

He gently cleans up Gabriel's behind, carefully applying some salve to his raw pucker. Jack can’t help but kiss Gabriel’s shoulder when he’s finished, the other man lying spread across his bed, the sunlight bathing him in an eternal glow.  
  
Jack crawls up the bed and gathers Gabriel up in his arms, face to face, chest to chest, heart to... The gentle slow kisses they share lulls Gabriel to sleep barely ten minutes later, his breathing evening out as he curls into Jack’s chest, face nestled beneath Jack’s jaw as small puffs of air leaves him.

Holding Gabriel tighter to his body, Jack closed his eyes as he pushed his nose into Gabriel’s damp curls and breathes in before cursing under his breath.

He was leaving for SEP later that day, with no way of staying in touch with Gabriel, to build anything with him. Jack had never regretted signing up as much as he did at that moment. And Gabriel... Gabriel would never know of his feelings for him. Jack sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

 

Falling in love was so not a part of his plan...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your amazingly wonderful friendship, octoloaf!
> 
> Spoiler:  
> So Gabriel doesn't tell Jack that it's his first time and Jack doesn't ask. Young and dumb that they are, this leads to a mishap for a little while, but Jack is a good man. He does honorably by Gabriel.


End file.
